Power Over Love
by ShiNiNgBRiGht323
Summary: Princess Misaki witnessed her parents murder at the age of 4 and unleashed an incredible power that killed the 2 assailants. She finds comfort in fellow Prince Takumi who runs away with her but one day she disappears. Years later will Misaki have learned it's better to be alone or will she once again need Takumi to keep her from falling as she masters her powers?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey guys this is my first story on Fanfiction and since I looove Maid Sama I decided to write about it and I contributed things from shows like Avatar and Inuyasha into this (Bending and Demons) but the rest I was trying to be original. I hope you guys like it and please review.**

**P.S. I don't own Maid Sama no matter how much I want Takumi Usui3**

PROLOGUE

Thousands of years ago, all creatures of Nyla lived in peace and harmony. Amongst humans lived those with sacred powers known as a Trade. People with a certain Trade were normally human, but they were gifted with superior(though not by much) agility, speed, and strength. The other type of being that could possess a Trade was a demon. Demons(yokai) are normally seen with animal ears, tails, or special markings upon their face. For example, a fox demon may be seen with brown fox ears and a matching tail as well as fangs. Some demons are extraordinarily strong, fast, agile, and heal unbelievably fast, and they can be seen as superior to even the strongest human Trade master. There are 11 different type of Trade and they are the Water Trade, Ice Trade, Fire Trade, Lightning Trade, Wind Trade, Earth Trade, Light Trade, Shadow Trade, Animal Trade, Plant Trade, and Spirit Trade. Water, ice, fire, lightning, wind, and earth are Trades that are simple to understand because basically the Trade Master can control those elements, but the others are a bit tricky. Light and Shadow Trade can go hand in hand because the Trade Master uses either the light or the shadows to create illusions that are almost impossible to tell apart from reality depending on the Master's skills, but a Shadow Trade Master can also gain control of their opponent as long as they are inside a shadow. Animal Trade is when the Master can create a mental, emotional, or physical bond with an animal and have it whim to the Master's commands. Plant Trade is just that, the control of the growth and movement of plants(it's a lot cooler than it sounds). Finally, the Spirit Trade is extremely rare and very few are gifted with this Trade but it involves the communication with spirits, and depending on whether or not the Master has gained enough skill or not then they can use the spirits to locate anything/anyone in the world and they can also allow spirits with different skills to inhabit their bodies for a short amount of time to do things such as healing.

Trade Masters and demons aren't the only people with powers though, sorcerers also populated the earth. They provided insight to townspeople and guided those who needed wisdom because some sorcerers had the ability to look into the future. Not all people are ethical and some sorcerers began rumors that they had seen visions of war and tyranny caused by those with powers who would oppress the normal humans. Those without powers rose up and began to fight the demons and Trade Masters for fear of losing their freedom. After drastic losses and deaths, the humans decided to go to the sorcerers and ask for a place of their own. The sorcerers agreed and chose to create an alternate world only accessible to sorcerers or those with powers known as Earth. The plan was to erase any memories of demons, The Trade, or magic of any kind from their minds and give them new lives in a new world with only normal people(*hint* that's our world). And so, all that wished to leave were wiped clean of their memories and many that were powerless but were born into families of those with powers were separated.

Thousands of years later, the people of Earth have long forgotten about any magic or powers but secretly, Trade Masters, demons, and sorcerers have begun to travel to and from Earth to make new lives or visit family members. Certain humans know of their existence and many have returned to Nyla. The feud between those with and without powers is over but occasionally a dispute arises, though it is quickly handled by the separate nations leaders. Because now in Nyla, every trade has formed their own nation and the demons have their own areas in which they subside or they live amongst the Trade. Also, very little sorcerers remain because after the creation of Earth, some powerful creatures were angered by the separation from family and friends and took it out on the sorcerers by slaughtering them before they knew they could once again see their family and friends by going to Earth through one of the portals that connected Earth and Nyla. What will happen now that the empowered and the powerless are reunited?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The crying of the newborn baby could be heard throughout the palace and everyone was eager to see the newborn child, especially four year old Misaki Ayuzawa considering this baby was her little sister. Carefully wrapped in a pink blanket and her chubby cheeks puffed out from her constant crying, Suzuna Clarice Ayuzawa was warmly welcomed into the family.

"Misaki, my darling, would you like to hold Suzuna?", questioned Misaki's mother, Queen Minako of Camden.

"Yes!", exclaimed Misaki excitedly.

Minako just laughed at her daughters reaction and carefully handed Suzuna to Misaki. " Remember to support her head-" "

Yeah yeah I know mother. You've already drilled me on every possible situation that could happen with a baby.", complained Misaki.

"I just wanted you to be properly prepared.", defended Minako.

Suddenly Misaki's father, King Sakuya of Camden, interrupted," Excuse me, but would two of my favorite girls in the world stop bickering for a moment? I have a surprise."

Both females' heads snapped up to look at the king and in perfect synchronization they asked, "What is it?"

The king laughed light-heartedly and answered," I'm taking the two of you to a carnival located near Tristan. I have already made plans for the servants to watch over Suzuna. "

"The Earth Trade Kingdom? Well that sounds delightful, Misaki go get prepared we are leaving in two days and I believe it will be a four day trip."

"Yes mother", answered Misaki as she was trying to contain her excitement.

* * *

_Six Days Later_

The carnival was AMAZING! Everywhere you looked there were Trades of all kinds doing fantastic tricks that still amaze me. That was the first time I've ever been to a carnival and it was probably a few of the best days of my life. There had been all kinds of foods but the best stuff was probably my nations traditional fireflakes and hot ramen (AN: gee wonder what nation Misaki's from... *cough**cough*Fire Trade*cough*), but there were also so many sweets I don't think I could ever count that high. But sadly we're on our way back to the inn we are staying at because since we didn't want to draw any attention to ourselves we aren't acting like we're royal. It felt so nice out so instead of taking a carriage or horse to the inn we decided to walk, but right now I feel a little scared because it's getting dark but I have to suck it up like my daddy says since we are royal we are role models and have to put on a strong facade on the outside no matter what we're feeling on the inside.

I guess I don't have anything to worry about since both mommy and daddy are strong. Mommy's a beautiful white fox demon with long white free flowing hair, ears, and a tail as well as striking blue eyes. Right now, to fit in she's wearing street clothes but she normally wears a traditional yukata and her crown. My daddy on the other hand is a really strong Fire Trade Master and he has short black hair and amber eyes like mine. Plus, he's really tall compared to me at least what can i say im four. Right now daddy's also wearing street clothes and so am I, but he usually wears either his armor or his royal robes which are a really pretty red with a gold fire symbol.

Suddenly, we stopped walking and 2 guys came out of the shadows my parents quickly hid me behind a trashcan in the dark alleyway we were in so they couldn't see me, but I could see them.

"What are two people like you doing in a place like this your highnesses?", one of the men asked smugly. He was significantly taller than the other man next to him, he didn't seem very muscular but he was tall and lean. Unlike the other man who was short, stocky, muscular, and had a scratchy voice.

My father's eyes opened slightly in shock for a moment but unless you knew him as well as I did you would have never noticed. "How do you know who we are?", asked mommy, beating daddy to the question.

"How'dya think dumbass? We followed ya here and now we're gonna do everyone a favor and kill the both of ya's.", laughed the short man much to my horror but I felt frozen in my place and didn't understand why I couldn't move then I realized it seemed like my parents were struggling to get out of an invisible things grasp.

It all made sense when momma said,"You two are Shadow Trades."

"Actually only me, but he's-"

"The Ice Trade that's gonna finish you bastards off," finished the short man. Right now I was terrified and tears were streaming down my face but  
I didn't dare to make a sound.

"Why are you doing this?", asked my father continuing to keep his poker face.

"Oh ya know... murdering people's a ton of fun. Watching the life drain from their eyes, the stench of their blood, the salty taste of their tears, it's invigorating and who says I need'a reason to kill y'all cause right now I've gots the power and I know the King n' Queen of the goddamn Fire Trades 'll make a heck'a a prize.", the man taunted psychotically while licking his chapped lips.

It was about time daddy had had enough because his eyes had turned blood red which meant his powers were in full swing and he managed to partially break free of the shadow's grip, but mommy's eyes glowed purple and she gained blue and red marks on her face as she roared and lunged at them.

"It's time to play!", schreeched the short man as he threw giant extremely sharp icicles toward Minako.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", a blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the city as Minako and Sakuya were both impaled before Misaki's eyes.

**AN: Duh Duh Duhhhhhhh, cliffhanger I'll try and update the rest later. Hope you enjoyed please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with testing and I still am but I'm trying really hard to get these done and posted.**

**A/N: **_italics=characters thoughts_

_**Bold Italics= Kisa's**_** thoughts**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**General POV**

Shock, utter horror, and raging anger turned Misaki's veins ice cold. She watched as her mother and father's bodies limply fell to the ground, lifeless. Misaki couldn't even attempt to stop the salty tears that rolled down her face. The Shadow Trade's hold had been released but sorrow and fear had kept Misaki still and silent, but soon her emotions took over as she looked over at the lunatic murderers, cackling like hyenas. Fists balled tightly, Misaki ran to her parents' corpses.

"Momma! Papa!", screamed Misaki as the tears came out even harder than before and her breathing turned ragged through her sobs.

"Hey! Where'd that little bitch come from?"

"She was hidin' you 'tard guess their highnesses wanted to leave us a little present, the princess can be our personal slave," The Shadow trade started to come closer, his face plastered with a malicious grin. Misaki didn't care though, she sobbed into her parents' bodies.

Quickly, a hand grabbed Misaki's arm and she screamed in terror believing it to be the man.

"Misa… run," gasped the female corpse that was thought to be dead. Though it appeared she was barely holding on to life, surely she would leave this world soon.

As Misaki looked at her mother her face was drained of the little color it had left, almost as if she saw a ghost. But suddenly, the place where Minako's hand was began to glow as Misaki stared in awe and question.

"We… will al-ways… l-uuh-ve you..",then, Minako's hand fell to the ground and in the place where her hand had been was a golden circlet that wrapped around Misaki's upper arm once. The 2 ends were small and shaped like dragon heads; the dragon on the top had red eyes made of jewels, but the one on the bottom had blue eyes.

After viewing the strange spectacle, the man angrily grabbed Misaki's shoulder," I don't know what the hell's happenin', but your comin' with us liitle whore. You're precious family's dea-" and turned her to face him.

He was shocked by the sight in front of him. Misaki's face twisted in rage, and her eyes were brightly glowing blue. With a wave of her hand, Misaki sent the man flying back with a force of air, and he screamed in pain as he landed on the hard ground; his arm twisted in a way that didn't look healthy. But Misaki didn't stop, she didn't even seem to be in control anymore. In fact, she wasn't because it was like she was floating around helplessly watching her body skillfully fight the men. It was as if she was a ghost or a spirit.

_Since when am I a Wind Trade- wait since when am I a Trade at all?_

The tall man charged Misaki but she sent him tumbling into his accomplice when she kicked him in the groin and blasted him with her Fire Trade.

_What's happening to me?! Why can I bend more than one Trade?! Why can't I control my body, why aren't I in my body?!_

As the two men lay sprawled out on the ground in pain, Misaki stood above them, smirking as she bound them with her shadow trade and could feel the power of every other trade rushing through her. She was then encircled in fire so that none of her could be seen. When the flames subsided Misaki's appearance had changed. She now looked like a smaller version of her mother in demon form. Short black hair changed to long white hair in a ponytail. Her left eye was now electric blue and her right eye remained its mesmerizing amber color. Atop of her head, Misaki donned two white, fuzzy, fox ears, and she also had a long fluffy white fox tail. In place of her civilian clothes was the traditional red and white outfit that a miko would wear **(A/N: the same outfit as Kikyo sorry but I don't know what its really called)**. And, to Misaki's even further surprise, she saw she was holding two dual swords. They seemed related to her circlet because along the handle of the left sword, a golden dragon wrapped around the black handled and in its eye sockets were two beautiful blue orbs; it was the same on the right sword except the eyes were red.

_What's up with that getup? Is that even me; I look so much like Momma._

"WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENIN' HERE!", exclaimed the short man, obviously terrified.

"As a result of your cruelty and selfishness, you killed two innocent people," Misaki said calmly but with every word her face grew darker, scarier,"a life for a life gentlemen," when she spoke that word she mustered up as much venom as she could and forced it into one word.

The men began begging for forgiveness, groveling for mercy, but it only made Misaki more disgusted.

She closed her eyes and spoke two simple words that contained so much power within them,"Kisa come," and as she spoke those words the eyes of the dragons on her arm band glowed and fire started come out in a stream that formed a figure of an animal standing on the ground. A loud roar echoed through the sky and the flames materialized to show a tiger, strong and proud, standing in place of the flames.

It was as if the tiger and Misaki were one in the same, two halves of a whole, they had the same thoughts and feelings as they stared into each others eyes.

That was when Misaki realized her mother knew. Her mother knew of these powers Misaki had, and she figured Minako was the one keeping those powers locked away for her own good or until she was ready. But she no longer had her mother and her powers were unleashed,so in her place, Minako left the circlet which contained the tiger. Kisa. She gave her Kisa because Kisa has the same powers and personality as Misaki. She was created to guide her, protect her, be her friend and family, and the only one to truly understand Misaki because she was made from a piece of her soul.

Misaki gave the short command,"Attack," and although Kisa hesitated as though not understanding why she would be given this harsh command she obeyed and bounded on top of the screaming figures that were soon reduced to ash as Kisa turned her form to that of fire and covered the men in her overwhelmingly hot flames.

Misaki's eyes stopped glowing and her spirit returned to her body. She studied her bloody hands, terrified by what she had seen herself do. For a second, she wasn't sure if it was really her who killed those men, but she told herself that it was her who murdered the murderers and that they had deserved it.

The deed was done, the murderers were dead, Misaki should feel happy right? Wrong.

Instead of rejoicing in the avengement of her parents murder, Misaki fell to the ground in tears. She truly believed they had deserved to die, so why does she feel so awful and ashamed of her actions? Even though she hadn't had full control of her body at the time, she let her anger and resentment get the better of her and she lashed out thus unleashing this horrible power inside. her.

Kisa, now in her regular form, curled up next to Misaki and started to purr. She was offering herself up as a shoulder to cry on, and Misaki willfully took it.

It seemed like days before Misaki was able to stand but in reality she was only there for about three hours, though it was still the middle of the night. They had been in a lowly populated area so Misaki had to walk almost half an hour before she could find a group of people to help her.

Soon, soldiers from the Camden came to return their highnesses bodies to their kingdom to be cremated and have a proper funeral.

All nations were in sorrow due to the death of the beloved king and queen of the Fire Trades. Misaki had been standing near their caskets near a weeping willow tree as sorrow filled music was played and petals drifted in the breeze. Everyone from Camden and many from other kingdoms filled area, mourning the fallen king, queen, and their parentless children.

After the funeral, Misaki hid herself in her room with only Kisa to keep her company. She had refused to allow any servants to enter and wouldn't eat anything. No one had questioned why a gigantic tiger was in the castle because no one knew of Kisa or of Misaki's powers, whenever a servant would knock on the door, Misaki had Kisa return inside of her arm band in case they would defy Misaki and enter.

At the moment, Misaki had her face snuggled in Kisa's fur so deep that she hadn't even noticed that someone entered. The boy that had entered was a year older than Misaki. He was blonde,had ivory skin, and had the most gorgeous emerald eyes. No doubt that boy would grow up to be EXTREMELY handsome one day. Though Misaki hadn't noticed the child's entrance, Kisa did and she trailed the boy with her eyes as he walked toward the two, unafraid. Misaki notice Kisa's shift and looked up to see her childhood friend,Prince Takumi Usui of Dominia, he was second in line for the throne and as prince of the Earth Trades it was only fitting that he was an Earth Trade as well.

Misaki always thought Takumi was a bit off, he always stalked her and acted really protective but what could he do the guy's five years old. That was her first impression when he started being protective, but boy did she learn he could do anything perfectly and it annoyed her to no end. Although they both saw eachothers flaws, they became great friends who knew all of the others' secrets; it was as if they were siblings. But at the moment, she didn't want to see anyone she could hurt with her powers.

"Go away Usui, I don't have time for aliens right now."

"I'll go away as soon as you tell why you have a tiger in your room and you're just cuddling it," he said in a teasing tone that soon changed to worried,"Are you okay? Do you want to talk to me?"

Misaki gazed up at him, _for a kid he's really mature._

He pulled her into a hug and after about two minutes, he sighed and said," I know what you're going through I lost my mother too,and the only real family I have is with you."

Misaki thought about Takumi's mom, she heard lots of stories of how Patricia Walker had an illegitimate child that she died giving birth to, that child was Takumi. She cringed at the thought, Takumi had told her how his family treats him coldly, especially his half brother, Gerrard. Misaki could hardly imagine never getting to meet her mother and that she was the cause of her death, it would be too much guilt for her to bear,sort of like now, she just murdered two men and lost her parents in the process.

"I'm sorry I'm being selfish and weak," Misaki said while trying to push Usui away,"I'm not the only one suffering-"

"You're not being selfish, and you're not being weak either. Why do you think it's so bad to show your sorrow or anything besides your strength? But I guess it's best that way so that I'm the only one who knows every side of you." he said in a loving tone.

I take it back he's so immature.

"Whatever, just get out of here"

"No, I'm staying here"

"Usui I said to leave," anger started seeping into her voice and Kisa started to growl.

Takumi looked down and pointed as if a giant tiger was a small matter," Oh yeah, you forgot to answer my other question.

With a sigh, Misaki sadly and vividly retold everything that happened as if it was still happening. She had Takumi's full attention and once she was through, he stared at her wide eyed but pulled her in for another hug, this one felt stronger and felt as though it had more meaning than the last.

"These new powers? Can you control them?"

"So far, but I locked myself away so I can't hurt anyone I'm too scared I'll hurt someone innocent or guilty.I never want to take a life ever again. I think they are triggered when I'm in extreme pain or anger so I don't want to risk it right now considering all that's happened," she explained with pain written across her face.

"Then let's leave."

"What," Misaki turned her head in surprise and Kisa's ears pricked up.

"I said 'Let's leave'. You can't live your life in fear. We can travel the world in disguise, find masters to teach us both. We may even learn more about why you have these powers," Takumi said with complete seriousness in his voice," I love you too much to watch you waste away like this and if you're leaving then so am I." he-stated-matter-of-factly.

"What, you 'love' me?," Misaki asked questionably as she started to turn a dark shade of red.

Kisa nudged Takumi with her head and rubbed her head against his hand as if giving her approval.

Misaki looked at Kisa with wide eyes mentally told her_ It's not like that! I'm sure he meant like a brother or friend!_

_**Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. But, I think he's a keeper.**_

_Shut up!_

"I didn't mean it like that, I love you like a sister. Didn't I tell you you are my only family, or at least the only family I need," _one day she'll know, but for now she isn't ready._

"Oh," Misaki turned even redder than before," when do we leave, I have a feeling everything here will be better off without me, especially Suzuna," sadly, Misaki thought of how her sister would be raised like an orphan, the last thing she needs is a pathetic sister who couldn't save them.

Takumi only looked at her, trying to imagine what she's thinking," We leave at sundown this Thursday, that way we have plenty of time to collect any needed supplies and to plan a route out of here."

"Alright, I'll start making plans."she started getting up.

"Misaki," Takumi halted her by grabbing her arm and grinning," you know Suzuna will need a big sister when we eventually return home,right?"

The thought hit her like a bus, _home_. Right now it felt like she didn't belong anywhere except with Takumi. Right now he was her home.

She started to smile and answered his question with a simple,"Right."

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh! Sorry guys I got a bit sappy with the whole you are my family thing but I'm hoping y'all think it's adorable.**

**I'll do my best to update as soon as possible so please R&amp;R!**

**Until next time See YA!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally! I was able to make chapter 3! Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy. Hopefully I'll be able to get more chapters up over the summer, but I definitely haven't forgotten about the story!**

**General POV**

Takumi had decided that the two would run away the next day, and he spent the night in Misaki's room to soothe her whenever she would cry. Honestly, this was the first time he had ever seen Misaki cry, or show her weakness. Misaki would always put on a strong face to make everyone else happy, and a part of Takumi's mind rang with victory over the fact that he was the only one to know this side of , given the circumstances, Takumi wasn't particularly happy, but it definitely made him love her more, if it was possible.

The morning sun shone through the large window in Misaki's room. Misaki slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom only to see Takumi ravaging through the drawers and packing things into two small bags.

"What are you doing?", Misaki inquired, her voice still groggy from sleep.

"I'm packing," Takumi answered as he looked up from his rifling to gaze at Misaki, "that is if you still want to do this.", he said with an intense gaze.

Misaki squirmed under his stare," Of course I want to do this! Everyone will be safer once I'm gone! But Usui you don't have to throw everything away for me. You can still live your life normally. You'll probably be better off without me too, since all I do is cause you troub-"

Takumi had walked over and engulfed Misaki into a hug. Tears once again welled up in Misaki's eyes but she forced them not to fall.

"Don't ever say that I would be better off without you. I already told you that you are my family, my whole world. I'll follow you anywhere because when I'm with you is when I'm at my happiest point."

The two stayed there for a few more minutes until Misaki pulled away with a determined expression plastered across her face and her amber eyes gleaming with seriousness.

"So, are we gonna do this thing or not, Usui? Or are you gonna keep getting all sentimental with me before we even take a step outside the castle?", a warm joking smile melted across her face as she crossed her arms.

A smirk grew onto Takumi's,"Well it's not my fault that a pampered princess can be such a handful. Now, I have two packs that are almost ready. We both need to get changed and we can carry two changes of clothes in each bag while I carry the money in mine."

Money? Of course they would need money. Misaki hadn't even thought that far ahead. They would need money for food, medicine, supplies, travel, and any other possible situation. How could Misaki be so careless as to almost forget something so important. But Usui also had a good point with the clothes too. They would have to change into something easier to travel and move around in. Dresses and suits wouldn't cut it out there in the real world. Good thing Misaki prefered pants and boys clothes as compared to the frilly stuff that some of the maids would try and prod her into wearing. Misaki nodded her head and walked into to her closet to change. She pulled on a pair of loose, brown pants that cinch around a little above her ankles with a matching long sleeve red tunic with a hood that she adorned with a white sash around the waist. She wore brown flats, but made sure to pack boots for future weather in areas other than the Fire Kingdom. She packed two more outfits similar to her current one and made sure that they all had long sleeved shirts as means of hiding the circlet on her upper arm.

Misaki stared down at her bag and then looked up at herself in the mirror. She slowly reached for the circlet on her arm and held it there. She took a moment to keep watching herself and took deep breaths. The recent events flooded into her mind and Misaki closed her eyes. Images of her parents and life before all of these disasters took place also wormed their way into her mind. A memory of her father showing Misaki how to handle a sword for the first time centered her attention.

_Flashback_

_Sakuya was walking in front of Misaki on his way to the training rooms. His broad shoulders and tall stature made it almost impossible for Misaki to see anything in front of her, so she ran up to his side and grabbed his hand. _

"_Daddy! Are you going to practice with the swords!? Can I practice too!?"_

"_Haha! You seem very eager. But why do you want to learn swords, shouldn't you be playing with the other girls your age?"_

" _All they want to do is sip tea and try on dresses! I like playing with boys much better… even though none them can beat me in a fight.", Misaki said, ending her sentence with a grumpy voice._

_Sakuya smiled and swung Misaki to his shoulders. "That's my girl! You'll be the best warrior in all of Nyla!"_

_The two had arrived at the training rooms and Sakuya sat Misaki down only for her to run ahead of him to the swords. She tried to lift one off the rack, but it was too heavy for her and it clattered to the floor. Luckily, she jumped out the way before the weapon could land on her foot._

"_Be careful Misaki! Can't have you cutting off a toe now can we.", Sakuya said while ruffling Misaki's hair._

"_I'll be careful, Daddy, I promise! Can you please teach me how to fight with a sword?"_

_Sakuya sighed,"Alright, but all these swords are too heavy for you right now. You'll have have to wait until you're older to actually use a sword, but for now i can just show you how to hold one."_

_Misaki's eyes lit up and she hugged her father, "YAY! Thank you Daddy!"_

_Sakuya lifted up the smallest and lightest sword he could find on the rack and bent down to Misaki's height. He gently cradled the sword into her hands as his rough hands enveloped hers. Misaki stared wide-eyed at the sword as her father moved her hands to the correct position. She loved the feel of the course leather of the handle on her skin, and the way the light glinted of the sword's blade had her mesmerized. The two walked over to a log meant for swinging. Sakuya helped Misaki raise the sword, and she swung._

'_Chop'_

_End of Flashback_

Misaki opened her eyes and took one last look at herself before exiting the closet. Takumi had changed into clothes somewhat similar to hers. He wore a dark green long-sleeve shirt that had a small "V" cut into the neck but had string connecting it. He wore dark brown pants and boots as well as his bag on his both also packed cloaks just in case.

"Ready to leave?", he questioned.

"Let's do this.", Misaki said smiling and rolling her arm.

* * *

The two had decided to wait until later to sneak out to make their escape easier, and they had climbed out of Misaki's window and into the royal garden. Kisa had gone back into Misaki's circlet to prevent them from getting caught. They traveled to the far end of the garden by the large gate, stopping every now and then for the servants that passed through. The plan was to sneak out unnoticed, but there were guards stationed at the gate, a lot more than usual.

"Looks like we need a different escape plan.", Takumi said.

Misaki pondered for a moment,"There is an area near the training rooms where we could sneak into the forest if you can manage to tunnel under the gate a little."

Takumi smirked, "No problem, Princess."

Misaki punched him in the arm, "Focus, could you?"

"Not with the most beautiful flower in the garden standing in front of me.", he flashed Misaki a cheesy grin.

"SHUT UP USUI!"

"Quiet, remember we're trying to escape."

"Whatever, jerk."

Once they cautiously reached the training rooms, they snuck around back, and Misaki took one last glance at the building before running over to Takumi. Takumi stood a few feet from the gate in a widened stance, and he took a deep breath while closing his eyes. He suddenly opened his eyes and made a quick punching motion at the ground. A small section of earth under the gate moved with his punch and there was now a perfect hole about 4 feet wide and 4 feet deep under the gate.

"Ladies first.", Takumi motioned to the hole.

Misaki made an annoyed sound and jumped in, she then proceeded to crawl out on the other side. Takumi quickly followed her, and before they left, he replaced the hole that he made so that no one would be able to know how they escaped. Once outside the gate, they ran like their lives depended on it. They followed a path in the forest, and once they felt they were a safe distance from the castle they slowly wandered out of it. Misaki and Takumi stood at the bottom of a hill in a meadow. Misaki looked up at the hill from the direction they just came and she started to clamber to the top.

"Misaki, no, the guards might see you."

"We are far enough away that nobody will recognize me even if they do see me."

"But-"

"Please Usui, I just want to see the castle one last time.", Misaki pleaded with sorrowful eyes.

Usui sighed with defeat, "Fine,", he looked the other way and whispered so Misaki couldn't hear,"but you know this won't be the last time."

It was later in the day so the sun was illuminating the castle and producing an incandescent view. The colors of the sunset mixed into a beautiful palette of reds, oranges, yellows,purples and pinks. What was only a few minutes felt like years as Misaki achingly gazed upon her preceding home. She turned around to Takumi and began to walk in the opposite direction of the castle.

"It's getting late, we better make some distance between us and the castle before we set up camp."

Takumi matched Misaki's pace as he walked beside her. "You don't have to force yourself to be strong whenever you want to cry," he grabbed Misaki's shoulders, halting their walk,"I told you that I'm here for you, didn't I?"

Misaki looked Takumi in the eye with a stoic face," I know, but I can't break down into tears whenever I feel like crying. There are times for weakness and times for strength, right now we must be strong enough to leave and that's exactly what I'm doing." Misaki brushed off Takumi's hands and continued to walk.

Takumi just watched her walk away as he registered everything she said before smiling and catching up to her," You know, for such an immature little princess you sure know how to choose your words."

Misaki looked up and smiled at Takumi," I learned from the best."


	5. Chapter 4

**AHH! Hi guys, sorry it's been so long. I'm not even gonna bother with the excuses just know I haven't forgotten you guys and I'm going to try and post when I can. I'm trying to get the next chapter done within a month so keep yourselves posted:)**

* * *

**Misaki POV**

It's been about a month since Takumi and I have left Camden, and it's been a little rough. Since we left we've been camping outside on the outskirts of villages or within the woods of kingdoms to prevent being recognized and caught. On our travels, when people see us they would look at us as if we were homeless orphans, but I guess I am now. Some people would offer us a place to stay, money, or buy us meals which we always took graciously in order to save our money. We have managed to travel to the Wind Trade kingdom of Yuliad, but Takumi has been a nonstop nuisance the whole time. Our travels have brought about some good things though. I have been able to see sights that I never witnessed in Camden. In Camden the air is dry and our nation is riddled with heat. But here in Yulia, the air is cooler and there is always a breeze. It's very mountainous with temples everywhere. Wildflowers and grasses are everywhere as they sway in the breeze. Me and Takumi are standing atop a hill taking in this view. I suddenly take off running to the field below and lay in the grass. I stare into the sky and I feel Takumi plop down right beside me. His presence is comforting and for a few moments I feel my sorrow go away, but as quickly as it leaves it comes right back. The light blue sky seems grey to me, and the avid colors of the flowers turn dull. I slowly get up and head towards the Wind village on top of the small mountain across the field. Takumi silently gets up and follows me without a word. My mood swings have become a regular occurrence and I can't seem to get rid of them. Though I've gotten a lot better than before; at the beginning of our adventure I was always depressed. Takumi seems to think that my sadness will eventually leave completely, but I don't know if I want it to leave. This pain that I feel reminds me that what happened is real, that my parents were real, my memories of the life before this… it helps me remember who I was. I don't want to forget it, any of it. I left my kingdom to become stronger for my people. One day I will definitely return as a princess Camden can be proud of, that my parents can be proud of!

* * *

**Takumi POV**

I'm a bit worried about Misaki. Lately her mood swings have been getting better, but I'm not sure if they'll ever totally leave. I keep telling her that they will, but every time she just goes along with it and nods her head, and I can see the disbelief in her eyes. Each time Kisa or I try try to comfort her she insists she's fine and she just wants to be alone for awhile. Perhaps she'll always be like this. No! Maybe it's better if she remembers because then she can get over the pain and become stronger. Yeah! Misaki will overcome this and get stronger! She's not one to just give up and run! We left so that Misaki can heal and find her way, so that she can live the way she wants to without her parents death hanging over her. We will return one day and Misaki will be the princess her parents always wanted her to be; she will make them proud! I believe in her with all my heart and soul.

* * *

**General POV**

Takumi and Misaki made their way up the mountain in no time and were dazzled by the town. The streets were bustling with people. Everyone in the Wind Trade village seemed kind and they all greeted each other as though they were all friends.

Misaki's stomach growled and Takumi turned to look at her. His lips turned up to form a smile, "Hungry, Princess?".

Misaki punched him in the stomach and leaned over as he did while holding his stomach. "I told you not to call me that! What will you do if someone recognizes us?!", Misaki whisper-yelled.

Takumi stood up straight and laughed it off. "Don't worry about it. We are in the Wind Trade kingdom, who would recognize us here?"

"Uhmm… uh"

"Exactly. Don't get such a big head,"Takumi paused and gave a devious smile," Misa-chaaaan".

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER IDIOT USUI!", Misaki screamed as she lunged at Takumi with her fists in full motion.

Takumi dodged the attacks with ease, and soon people started gathering around the two children.

"Oh my, is this some kind of street performance?"

"That lass has some fire in her eyes.", an old man laughed.

"Should we stop them before they get hurt?"

"Of course not! They're just having fun! Look at that boy laughing."

After about 10 minutes, a big crowd had formed and people were cheering for the two. Misaki had landed a few punches on Takumi (he might have let her get a few in), but they didn't leave any damage. The fight would have passed quickly if Takumi hadn't taunted Misaki by calling her Misa-chan over and over again or if he hadn't tickled her chin when she was catching her breath.

"STUPID USUI! STOP MOVING SO I CAN HIT YOU!"

"Why would I do that my lovely-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"Mi…. sa…. chaaaaaan!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

An old woman was passing through on her way to the market when she happened upon the commotion. She was angered that she couldn't get through and worked her way into the crowd to see what was going on. Once she saw that her way to the market was blocked because of a scrap between two children she became furious and marched right up to the two and grabbed them by the ear.

"EVERYONE MOVE OUT! YOU'RE BLOCKING THE ROAD!"

Almost immediately, everyone scattered and went back to what they were doing previously. The old woman pulled Takumi and Misaki off to the side of the road. Takumi just walked with the woman while Misaki…

"LET GO OF ME LADY! OW OW OW! THAT HURTSS!"

Once they got off the street the woman released their poor ears, and they were standing by a stone wall with a bridge above it.

"What do you two think you were doing! If you are going to fight do it somewhere that won't get in people's way! You could have hit someone here!"

Takumi stepped forward and spoke," I'm sorry ma'am. My friend and I were inconsiderate of you and everyone here. It won't happen again."

The woman snorted, "Better not," She proceeded to examine the children and rose her eyebrow, "Where are you two from? I've never seen you in Yulia."

Misaki gulped and looked to Takumi for help. He looked the woman in the eye and said,"We just moved here from the Earth Kingdom city, Griel."

"Earth Kingdom? Isn't the ruling city Dominia?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you two brother and sister? Where are your parents?"

"Yes this is my sister, and our parents right now are on a trip to the next town over to visit our aunt and uncle."

The woman eyed the two suspiciously," Alright then, don't let me catch you two causing trouble agai-".

"WATCH OUT!", yelled a market worker.

A horse drawn wagon had gone loose and was quickly rolling towards the three on the side of the road. Misaki pushed the old woman to the side and Takumi tackled Misaki out of the way. The wagon then crashed into the bridge they were standing next to and a mixture of melon and wood debris flew into the air. Misaki got up slowly, and Takumi assisted the old woman in getting up.

"Thank you young man." The woman looked up at Misaki as she was getting up, and she happened to notice Misaki's sleeve was torn. She made her way over to Misaki and took her arm.

"Oh dear child are you alright-", The woman stared in awe at the circlet wrapped around Misaki's arm that was revealed by her torn clothing.

Confused, Misaki looked down at her arm and quickly noticed her exposed circlet. She covered it with her hand. "I'm fine. I guess it's time for us to go though."

"HEY! ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT!", Townspeople began running their way to see if they were unharmed.

Misaki quickly walked up to Takumi and grabbed his hand with her free one and began to pull him along." I guess we'll see you around."

"WAIT!", The old woman screeched. "That band...on your arm, where did you get it?"

Misaki halted and without turning around to speak to the woman she kept her head down and said quietly,"My mother gave it to me.", She hesitated on leaving, but took a step forward.

"NO, STOP!, I'm sorry for yelling, but… was your mother's name Minako?"

Misaki's eyes widened and she turned around,"How...how did you know that."

"Hey is everyone her ok?", asked one of the marketers.

The woman just smiled at Misaki and answered, "Yes, we are all perfect."

"Thank goodness, if there is anything we can do just say the word Miss Kiyomi."

The woman apparently named Kiyomi broke from her trance and her head snapped up. " Actually, if one of you boys could take my grocery list there are some things I need, I'm going to take these children to my home to treat their scrapes."

"Of course Miss Kiyomi."

"Thank you, Han. I'll see you later."

Kiyomi hurriedly took Takumi and Misaki to her home. It was on the far side of the village, and located a ways within the woods. Her home wasn't huge but it differed from the other houses it didn't have a temple-like style, instead it was more of a cottage, it had ivy and the stone walls outside and there was a big garden filled with fruits, herbs, and many plants Misaki never saw before. Kiyomi opened the door and let the two inside. The old woman refused to talk until they made it to her house so once inside Misaki bombarded her with questions.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY MOM? WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? WHAT ABOUT MY CIRCLET- UMPH"

Takumi put his hand over her mouth,"Misaki hold on she can only answer one question at a time. I'll take my hand off if you promise to calm down. Ok?"

Misaki nodded her head.

"You also need to kiss my hand."

Misaki furrowed her brows and quickly bit his hand.

"Ouch! Misa-chan that hurt!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a pervert!"

Kiyomi quickly butt in. "Now are you two here to fight or listen to what I have to say?"

Misaki turned and looked at the woman," Who are you?", she inquired.

"My name is Kiyomi, I am a sorceress that resides in this town and I knew your was friends with your grandmother and your mother, Princess Misaki."

"My grandmother? I never met her, but Momma says... said she was a powerful demon just like Grandpa."

"No, she wasn't. Your grandmother was the most powerful sorceress I knew. Sadly, because of her power she was hunted and eventually killed, that is why I keep my sorcery a secret."

Misaki pondered for a moment and said," Wait! If Grandma was a sorceress then that means Momma was too! Is that how she was able to give me this circlet and Kisa?!"

"Kisa? Who's Kisa?"

Misaki realized her slip but decided that if this woman knew her family and was going to tell her about the circlet she might as well let her know everything. She sighed and stepped back from Takumi and Kiyomi.

"Kisa, come."

Flames emerged from the circlet and created the vortex from which Kisa took it's place. Fascinated, Kiyomi stepped forward and examined the circlet from which the flames just came.

"I see now! Minako must have enchanted this not only to protect you, but to hold this creature as well! What a creative masterpiece Minako made! Does she have your powers?"

"Yes."

"Oh! How fantastic! Minako must have made her so you weren't alone with your power!"

"How did you know who I was by this circlet?"

"As soon as I saw the circlet I could sense the familiar sorcery within it, but the dragons that are on it were what gave it away as belonging to your mother. You see, every sorcerer has some kind of signature, your family's signature for sorcery is the two dragons with red and blue eyes." Kiyomi sadly smiled at the circlet," It's quite beautiful isn't it?"

"Were you and Grandma close?"

"Indeed. We were the best of friends. Together, we found out that we had the gift of magic, and we grew up practicing together. Though Lyla was always better than me. She was better than any sorcerer out there. She was even strong enough to give you your powers."

"What do you know of my powers?"

"You didn't think you could bend all of the Trades naturally, right? When you were born your Grandmother had already suffered many attacks from bounty hunters and bandits that wished to kidnap or kill her. She had placed protection spells on Minako as she was growing up and trained her in combat as well as sorcery. Lyla prayed for your safety and went as far as blessing you with the ability to use all of the trades."

"I don't know if I would call it a blessing-"

"Of course it is child! Not only does it give you the strength to protect those you love, but only you can feel and understand the beauty of every Trade, every nation. It is a true gift my dear."

"I haven't felt any beauty from this "gift", only destruction."

"That's because you have only used your power out of fear, and you also fear your power."

"What else can I do but fear it!? I've only killed people with this power, and I have no idea how to control it!", Misaki screamed at Kiyomi and she could feel herself start to shake. In response, the ground beneath their feet began to rumble. Takumi took Misaki's hand and she calmed down.

"I suppose you need someone to teach you then."

"What do you know about mastering the Trade?"

"Nothing at all, but I can teach you about you sorcery. I assume you are also capable of turning into a fox demon like your mother?"

"Yes."

Kiyomi smiled at her,"You indeed are a gifted child that can understand all of the world once you open your eyes to what lies in front of you. Once I'm done teaching you I know a demon nearby that will be able to teach you how to control those powers. I'm sure he'll know some Trade masters that can teach you as well."

Misaki looked up at the woman and smiled,"When do we start?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! See ya next time!:)**


End file.
